En el mar
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Mycroft es encarcelado por amar a Greg, un sireno que conoció hace demasiado. Tras el juzgado y la condena a muerte que le imponen, Sherlock logra solvarle la vida pero a un gran coste.
Mycroft cerró los ojos y se acomodó sobre el saco de esparto que había en el suelo de piedra. Todos los huesos le dolían y no había forma de ponerse cómodo en esa celda.

—¡Mycroft! —dijo un susurro detrás de los barrotes.

El hombre se incorporó y se arrodillo en el suelo.

—¿Sherlock? —susurró —. ¿Qué haces aquí? No es hora de visitas…

—Vengo a sacarte de aquí… —le respondió Sherlock.

—¿QUÉ? —exclamó Mycroft.

—Cállate —pidió Sherlock, alzó el manojo de llaves y fue probando con rapidez.

—Pensé que estabas a favor de los motivos que me trajeron aquí… —le susurró Mycroft mientras se ponía de pie.

—Lo estoy —dijo Sherlock, la última llave encajó y abrió la puerta de la celda con cuidado —. Corre, nos quedan unos minutos antes de que aparezca alguien y se percate de tu ausencia.

Le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia las puertas que conducían a los callejones traseros.

 ***Flash Back***

Cuando Mycroft conoció a Gregory, estaba dando un paseo por la playa. Su trabajo en el gobierno británico estresaba más de lo que podía soportar y su única manera de soportarlo era yéndose a la playa, remangarse los pantalones y caminar por todo el ancho de la playa con el agua a la altura de las pantorrillas.

Un día, mientras anochecía, escucho un chapoteo en una zona profunda del mar y al mirar pudo ver con perfecta nitidez el rostro de un hombre de su edad. Este se movía de lado a lado y Mycroft, pensando que se ahogaba, se lanzó al agua sin pensárselo y nadó hacia él.

—¡Señor! —exclamó cuando llego a su lado —. ¡Agárrese a mí! ¡Yo le ayudo! ¡Tranquilo!

El hombre lo miró horrorizado y se quedó quieto, manteniéndose a flote sin problemas.

—¿Sabe nadar? ¿Qué le ocurre? —pregunto Mycroft.

—Enganchado… —dijo el hombre con un hilo de voz.

—Oh —dijo Mycroft sorprendido —. Quizás sean redes de pesca… Aunque no sea un buen momento para bañarse —le regañó — Un segundo, le liberaré los pies.

Se hundió en el agua con prisa, aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol. Tanteó y encontró las cuerdas con las que el hombre se había enganchado pero al sacar la nava del bolsillo se dio cuenta de algo.

Aquello no eran ni piernas ni pies, era una enorme y gruesa cola de pez.

Emergió inmediatamente la cabeza y miró al hombre. No sabía quién de los dos estaba más asustado.

—Eres un… —empezó Mycroft.

—Por favor…. —suplicó la bestia con un hilo de voz —. Ayúdame a salir de aquí y me iré para siempre. Por favor. No me delate…

Mycroft estaba consternado, sentía el miedo crecer en él pero también sentía una curiosidad inexplicable.

—Sireno —dijo en voz baja —. Sois una de las bestias que lleváis a los pobres marineros a las profundidades del mar….

—¡No soy tal cosa! —exclamó el ser indignado —. Sí, soy un sireno pero jamás he atacado a vuestra especie. Eso son las historias que cuentan marineros borrachos cuando pierden su tripulación… Yo solo como algas, y aves que logro cazar…

Mycroft rio de los nervios, el sireno recordó entonces que no estaba hablando con un igual y que en cualquier momento podría ser atacado.

—Responderé a lo que quieras pero suéltame —pidió.

Mycroft así lo hizo y la bestia en vez de huir sin mirar atrás, se quedó allí, respondió a unas cuantas preguntas de Mycroft y luego desapareció mar adentro.

 ***Fin del flash back***

Varios días más tarde, en la misma zona, Mycroft se encontró de nuevo con ese sireno, de nombre Greg, y volvió a hablar con él. La situación se fue repitiendo todas las semanas y con el paso del tiempo se hicieron amigos. Y, por suerte o por desgracia, también se hicieron pareja.

Y esos eran sus motivos de encarcelamiento.

Cuando empezó a crear leyes para acotar la zona de pesca y así proteger a Greg, alguien del gobierno le siguió y al verle recostado en una de las rocas con el sireno, fue detenido.

Mycroft decía, de manera poética, que había sido condenado por amor pero en sus papeles ponían que sus delitos eran de atentado contra Dios (por tener una relación romántica con alguien de género masculino que se dio a la fuga) y atentado contra la corona (por encontrar un sireno y no avisar y facilitar la búsqueda del mismo a la guardia real).

Su sentencia: pena de muerte.

Y ahí estaba su hermano menor, salvándole la vida la noche antes de su ahorcamiento.

—Nos van a pillar Sherlock —dijo Mycroft —. Y lo peor es que a ti también te apresarán…

—Cállate —dijo Sherlock sujetando el candil en alto mientras corrían por los callejones.

—Pero…

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó Sherlock —. No quiero ver como ahorcan a mi hermano mayor, así que te sacaré de aquí y huiremos. Tu maldito novio te espera detrás del espigón.

—¿Has hablado con Greg? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó.

—Shhh… —silenció Sherlock, apagó el candil y cogió la mano de su hermano antes de frenar de golpe.

Se encontraban frente a un pozo, el último de la ciudad.

—No es agua potable —aclaró Sherlock —. Conecta directamente con el mar. Tenemos que bucear unos minutos y seremos libres.

—Vale… —dijo Mycroft.

Llevaba un mes rodeado de su propia mierda, un poco más no le iba afectar. Sherlock ató una cuerda a su tobillo y el otro extremo a la muñeca de Mycroft.

—Sé el camino —le dijo —. Así no te pierdes.

Y sin más se tiraron a ese pozo lleno de heces y comida podrida para empezar a bucear hacia el mar.

Mycroft no distinguía absolutamente nada pero la cuerda atada a su muñeca seguía tirante así que siguió nadando. Minutos más tarde, cuando creyó que iba a desmayarse por la falta de aire y el esfuerzo comenzó a ascender y un poco más tarde asomó la cabeza fuera del agua.

Sherlock le miraba preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo —. ¿Puedes seguir nadando?

Mycroft asintió y le siguió. Detrás del espigón había una barca pequeña con un candil medio consumido. Había alguien sentado en una de las rocas.

—Greg… —murmuró Mycroft cuando lo reconoció.

Nadó con rapidez hacia las rocas, arañándose los codos y las rodillas cuando empezó a subir por ellas. Se abrazó a Greg con fuerza y le besó.

—Te eché de menos —le dijo entre beso y beso.

Greg sonrió y le besó.

—Te debo muchísimo Mycroft… Has aguantado tanto… Y todo por mí. Jamás podré agradecértelo como se merece….

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, de verdad… Lo hice porque te quiero, porque eres lo más importante de mi vida…

Greg rió y le mordió el labio inferior ligeramente.

—Tenemos que ponernos en marcha… —dijo Sherlock.

Mycroft se volvió y fue cuando vio a su hermano subido en la barca. Se inclinó un poco y miró dentro. Había una bolsa llena de frutas y botellas de agua potable además de muchas velas.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?

—Vais —dijo Greg en voz alta.

Mycroft le miró confundido a ambos.

—Mycroft —dijo Greg —. Tienes que irte de aquí… Si nos vuelven a encontrar te matarán y no quiero que eso ocurra por mi culpa. Hablé con Sherlock y le dije que esto era lo mejor…

—¿El qué?

—Nos vamos a Francia —dijo Sherlock —. Allí no te buscarán, creerán que hemos muerto en el agua y podremos estar tranquilos.

—Pero yo no me quiero marchar… No te quiero dejar… —dijo en voz baja.

Se abrazó a Greg y se echó a llorar. En el fondo, sabía que esa era la única solución, por eso lloraba y se abrazaba con fuerza a quien había sido el amor de su vida.

Sherlock les dejó despedirse tanto tiempo como quisiera, vigilando la costa.

—Mycroft se acercan antorchas, vamos —pidió Sherlock —. Estarán aquí en cinco minutos.

—Vamos Mycroft, sube a la barca. Os empujaré hasta que estéis fuera de peligro…

Mycroft se metió en la pequeña embarcación. Se sentó mirando a la parte trasera. Acariciando la mano de Greg mientras esta empujaba la barca. Media hora más tarde, estaban en mitad de la nada. La costa no se veía ni tampoco las antorchas. Mycroft suspiró.

—Podemos seguir a partir de aquí. Gracias Greg —le dijo Sherlock.

—No quiero perderte… —repitió Mycroft.

Greg tiró un poco de la camisa del pelirrojo y le besó de nuevo.

—Si la suerte quiere nos volveremos a encontrar. Te lo juro.

Mycroft notó como la barca empezaba a moverse y Greg le soltó.

—Te quiero —exclamó Mycroft.

Greg le sonrió.

—Y yo Mycroft. Siempre.

Este suspiró profundamente y se sentó en la barca, viendo como la cola de Greg se sumergía en el agua.

—Lo volverás a ver… —dijo Sherlock —. Algún día, seguro…

Mycroft suspiró.

—Espero que tengas razón. De verdad —le dijo antes de coger un remo y ayudarle a remar —. De verdad…


End file.
